


eighteen.

by carcinoGeneticists



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rated T for language, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGeneticists/pseuds/carcinoGeneticists
Summary: Based on 18 by Anarbor. Ring and Angel have been best friends their entire lives. What happens when Angel gets in one-too-many fights with his dad and they come up with the idea to fake date?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. stupid for you.

Ring sat quietly, holding his phone probably too close to his face when a notification came through,  _ can I stay at ur house? parents being bitchy again. also, don’t be surprised, i’m showing up in jammies _ . Ring quickly sent back a  _ sure _ and a follow-up,  _ when will you be here? i hope those ‘jammies’ don’t get cold. _ he got a text back rather fast, saying about 10 minutes, with an affectionate  _ fuck off  _ tacked onto the end of it.

  


He didn’t bother to get ready. He was presentable as is, at least to Angel. Angel, you see, was his best friend. They'd been friends since before Ring could remember, which wasn’t very much, but it didn’t take away the sentimental value of his statement.

  


_ Less _ than 10 minutes later, Angel was at Ring’s doorstep, holding a backpack and wearing pajamas and some makeup. His dyed-red hair was a mess and he looked extremely pissed off and tired. Well, as tired as one can look with a huge hoodie, short shorts, and black lipstick on. “Hey fuckface. I’m not sleeping on a couch tonight so enjoy sharing your bed with me.”

  


“As if. I’ll sleep on the floor tonight, resist a temptation to actually  _ become  _ a ‘fucker of face’,” Ring joked, quickly getting Angel inside and out of the summer chill of the evening. Angel laughed, quickly taking his sneakers and socks off and walking towards Ring’s room, upstairs.

  


Ring quickly followed, feeling his face warm. He loved his best friend, and he couldn’t help but feel a tiny spark inside of him roar to life.

  
  
  
  


“I just mean like.. I don’t get why they’re so controlling. They hate you, they hate everybody I talk to. It’s tiring. I wanna do something, anything, to get them off my ass for a while,” Angel complained, his phone playing tunes in Ring’s room while Ring did some makeup for fun.

  


“I mean, anything with me pisses them off enough. What could I do…” Ring trailed off as a lightbulb suddenly went off and he looked at the boy that was laying on his stomach on Ring’s bed. “Holy shit.”

  


“What dude? What did you think of?” Angel immediately sat up, muting his phone and looking at Ring with determination in his eyes.

  


“There’s two things they hate the most,” Ring began, raising his eyebrows at Angel.

  


“You, and the thought of me… Holy shit!!!” Angel exclaimed, quickly jumping onto his feet and grabbing Ring’s shoulders. “Dude!! You’re a genius!! I could totally kiss you right now!!”

  


Ring’s face suddenly felt warm, and he hoped that it wasn’t as red as he felt. His heart skipped a single beat before he got himself together, smiling widely. “Hell yeah. You, me, against your parents? We fake-date, piss them off. Spend more time together and piss off your parents even more? Perfect world.”

  


“Well, then, my dear boyfriend,” he exaggerated boyfriend, giving a dramatic kiss on the cheek before beginning to wander over to the bed again, flopping down, “lets get some sleep. Some of us had a fight with their parents.”

  


That night, Ring ignored the ever growing softness in his chest when Angel moved closer to him in bed, resisting the growing urge to hold Angel’s hand. His heart continued to race, so eventually, he got up and walked to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.

  


The reflection that met him surprised him a little bit. From his pajamas of shorts and no shirt to his bright red and black mohawk. He leaned in, looking at his blue eyes before leaning back. He pushed his back against the wall, running his hands through his hair. 

  


“What the hell is going on with me? Angel is my friend. My best friend. And  _ only _ a..” he trailed off at the disappointment roaring in his chest, shaking his head. “Maybe it’s just me wanting him to speak to me more. I care about him so much. I’ll talk to him about it soon.”

  


He ended up on the floor for a while that night, feeling a bit too warm in the bed next to his bed friend.

  


This isn’t what friendship felt like. But Ring ignored that, not wanting to ruin what he had. He took so long to convince himself he deserved this, he couldn’t ruin it. Not now.


	2. you & i.

Ring hadn’t been able to sleep for a while, so when Angel was shaking him awake he groaned loudly and hid himself underneath the covers. But it was too hot in his room for that, he must've forgotten to turn on the air before he went to sleep, so eventually he caved and got up.

“It’s too early for this,” He murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“It’s always too early for you, dearest,” Angel’s voice was teasing and it all came rushing back from last night. The fake confession, Ring in the bathroom, and he suddenly didn’t feel all that sleepy. 

“Right,” he uttered again, barely loud enough for Angel to hear him. Angel chalked it up to him being groggy and overly pissy when he was tired. 

“I’ll be downstairs, join me when you’re done jerking off,” Angel grinned, rushing out of the room, hiding his face in a hoodie sleeve and Ring heard his footsteps pound away and down the stairs.

“Hey, you little motherfucker!!” Ring said, his voice full of surprise and embarrassment, but still only in a pair of shorts. He chased after the other male before meeting him downstairs, where he eventually cornered Angel in the kitchen, grabbing a hold of his waist and lifting him off the ground briefly.

“Busy night, boys?” Ring’s mom teased, referencing Ring’s half-naked body and playful nature. With that, Ring suddenly noticed what Angel was gesturing to, Angel making little noises to make him aware. 

“Haha, yeah mom. Thank you for making breakfast,” Ring let go of Angel sheepishly. “I actually really need to pee first, so give me like. 5 minutes.”

He basically sprinted to the bathroom. He actually did have to piss, but he didn’t wanna jack it at 9:30 in the morning. He paced for a moment before looking at himself in the mirror, his face flushed.

Angel. Yes, he'll think of Angel and it'll all go away! He closed his eyes for a moment, and then a minute. This was not working, it was evident. Eventually he opened his eyes and gave up, taking a quick cold shower.

“If you don’t get your ass out here in 5 minutes, I’m leaving without you,” Ring had yelled, causing his mother to tell him to shush, as he stepped out of the doorway. He was joking, of course, he wouldn’t leave his best friend behind like that. The two of them, Ring and Angel, had decided they’d go to a convenience store on their way back to Angel’s house. They had also discussed that they should hold hands. It wasn’t necessarily out of the norm, they had always been touchy with each other, but never with this connotation. It was these things Ring thought about, waiting for Angel. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Angel said, shutting the door behind him. 

“Not yet, you’re not,” Ring replied, shocking even himself. His heart began racing. What the hell had he just said?

“Oh, be quiet, perv!! We’re going to the store, you need to behave yourself, no matter where we are,” Angel shot back, quickly catching up to the other guy. “Now, you can drive. I’m tired.”

“Not like you can drive,” Ring teased, heading towards the car and shrugging. “So, it’s not like you have a choice.” 

“I could still walk, you know,” Angel raised an eyebrow, daring Ring. 

“Just get in, loser.”

“Besides, it’s not like I haven’t driven before. I have, you know I have.”

“Do you want a ride or not?” Ring ignored the bubbling memory of him taking Angel riding in an abandoned parking lot. 

“Depends, what kind of ride are we talking about?” 

Ring spun to look at Angel, an incredulous look on his face. “What??” Angel burst out laughing, putting his hand on top of the car. 

“Dude, you should’ve seen your face!” Angel chuckled, opening the door and getting in. “That’s fuckin’ hilarious.” 

Ring stood a moment, willing the red in his face to leave as he blew out a breath and got into the car. 

Jealous and hypnotized, the radio blared, let’s match our faces and be equally in love.   
“Good song,” Ring murmured, humming along instantly as he stepped gently on the gas. 

After the song finished, Angel flipped around the channels, never deciding on one. Ring laughed to himself, knowing this was one of the many traits of Angel’s that he loved. He pulled up to the convenience store, turning off the car.

“Mango Loco?” Ring turned to get out of the car, not waiting for Angel’s confirmation.

“Cookies and cream Hershey’s bar, too!” Angel called after him, to which Ring nodded from outside of the car. Ring ran into the store, patting his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and phone. 

A few long minutes later, Ring came out of the store holding a plastic bag. He got in the car, handing Angel his things before putting the rest of it in the back seat, turning on the car. He yawned, making Angel give him an odd look.

“Did you not sleep well?” He asked, confused.

“Oh, um, nah, but it’s okay. I’ll take a nap when I get home,” Ring smiled, if only to get the attention off of him. “How should we go about this when we get to your house? Am I supposed to kiss you?”

He blurted it out without meaning to, immediately regretting it. He would’ve tried to backtrack, but Angel interrupted his already panicky thoughts. “Oh my god, can you imagine his face? He’d be so angry. Let’s do it.”

Ring’s face turned red for, what, the third time so far today? He looked forward, eyes on the road. He took a breath, licking his lips before managing to speak, “Yes, sir. Let’s get your parents pissed!” 

The ride back to Angel’s house was uneventful, save for when they arrived. 

“Can you just- I mean, wait outside, after you ‘leave’,” Angel tilted his head, “I don’t know how he’s going to react once you leave and I might need you.”

That sounds nice, Ring thought absently, being needed by Angel. Wait, what? He cleared his throat. “Yeah! Of course, babes. I’ll be here. Text me when you’re sure it’s alright?” 

Angel nodded. They went into the house together, holding hands, and heads held high.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this please comment and tell us!! we love hearing feedback. this is something me and my boyfriend wrote together and i'm very pleased with it.


End file.
